


Until Next Time

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio never says goodbye when they part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Next Time

He'd dropped Steve off at the gates of NAS Key West and watched as his lover headed toward the hangers. Instead of a hurried weekend together, this time they'd had a week to spend at the beach house thanks to Steve taking leave in between milk runs to the Enterprise. Or at least that was what Steve told him and he didn't ask questions he'd long since learned his Naval Intelligence turned SEAL lover couldn't share a lot about his job. Knowing what they use to do a the Naval air base they could be outfitting one of those planes with something super secret, but if it got him a week with Steve, they could be painting it with pink polka dots and he wouldn't care.

They'd had a wonderful week together. They swam every morning and most evenings too. They made love in the shade of the palm trees and curled up on the loungers talking, reading, or just being together watching the clouds drift by overhead or the waves rolling up the beach. But now as he drove along the perimeter roads to a spot where he could watch the ocean and the planes take off, he really hated the fact they had to play this game and only have whatever time they could steal, often months and months apart. It was beginning to wear on him. 

His phone dinged indicating a text coming in. 

_Know you are at the fence. Go home. Plane not leaving until after dark._

"To quiet there, might as well go back to Miami," he sent back to Steve. 

_Be safe. Love you._

Horatio smiled as he read Steve latest message and typed in his reply, "Love you. Until next time." He didn't say goodbye. He never said goodbye, ever, even when they talked on the phone. He hit send and pocketed his phone. He knew he wouldn't hear from Steve again tonight.


End file.
